


la vie en rose

by Nebbles



Series: Ferdinand Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: They meet over a cup of tea.Ferdinand’s always been inclined to believe it’s one of the finest ways to get to know another. There’s much to learn about their choice of blend, what cups they use, and the pastries they choose to eat alongside them. The conversations held over them are just as important, he’s willing to argue, some finer than the cup itself. While he’s had several fine chats over tea, no one has outdone the cup in hands.Ferdinand doesn’t experience this until he meets Lorenz.--------Nothing is more grand than the act of falling in love over a cup of tea, and the story between Ferdinand and Lorenz easily prove such a thing.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: Ferdinand Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134809
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ferdinand Week 2021





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> It's no surprise these prompts called for me to write Ferdinand and Lorenz's love story, as I could do them no greater honor.
> 
> Heavily inspired by [this cover of this La Vie En Rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W_MaZbvY2U), which fits the pair perfectly.
> 
> For Day 3: Tea+Relationships.

They meet over a cup of tea.

Ferdinand’s always been inclined to believe it’s one of the finest ways to get to know another. There’s much to learn about their choice of blend, what cups they use, and the pastries they choose to eat alongside them. The conversations held over them are just as important, he’s willing to argue, some finer than the cup itself. While he’s had several fine chats over tea, no one has outdone the cup in hands.

Ferdinand doesn’t experience this until he meets Lorenz.

The first cup they share is a blend of rose petals, one Ferdinand happens to try out of curiosity. A true connoisseur of tea does not shy away from trying new blends, he’s often said, and did not expect to end up sharing his afternoon with someone so captivating. He and Lorenz find a spark within one another, warmed to share their views over any topic that crosses their minds. While they start with obvious topics, such as tea and nobility, they begin to delve into their hobbies.

Ferdinand always lets Lorenz speak first. Not only is it proper etiquette, there is something so terribly relaxing about hearing him speak. With how used he’s grown to Lorenz’s voice, it’s almost difficult to not have these conversations be a part of his daily routine. Coming to the gardens after a day of study or training to enjoy tea with Lorenz is something to always look forward to.

“I do believe we have quite a fascinating conversation to continue from last time we spoke.” Lorenz offers a smile as he pulls Ferdinand’s chair out. “The opera houses in the Alliance may be grand, but I wager they do not compare to the glory Mittelfrank possesses.” 

“I have not been in some time, but it has always amazed me every time I have gone.” Ferdinand takes his seat with a smile of his own, alongside a word of gratitude. “If you ever visit Enbarr, I would be more than glad to take you to a show.” 

“How kind of you.” Lorenz begins to pour the tea with the same finesse one expects from a noble such as himself. “I know we shall be busy in our future lives, but I could not turn down such a fine offer from a noble such as yourself.”

“You flatter me, Lorenz.” Such a compliment! Ferdinand accepts his cup, glad to have the familiar scent of roses grace him yet again. “There lie many places in the empire I wish to show you. After all, I do have to show you all that Aegir can offer.”

He gives a soft laugh before taking a sip of tea. “And in turn, there is much I have to show you of Gloucester. I have spoken of its rose gardens, yes?”

“You did so the first time we enjoyed a cup together.” Given Lorenz’s fondness of roses, Ferdinand’s been rather proud of himself for his brewing to remind him of something he holds dear. “But I would never mind hearing of them again, if it pleases you.”

“As you can ascertain, Gloucester has many wonders for you to see.” As Lorenz begins to speak, Ferdinand finds himself leaning forward, just slightly. “And while I may have not cultivated the entirety of its rose gardens myself, I have lent a hand when given the chance. I would be remiss not to show them to a noble of equal pedigree, as you would easily appreciate their beauty.”

Again with such kind words! One may think Lorenz is flirting with him, with how he’s acting. “I believe anyone would be foolish to not appreciate them.”

“Even so, I am inclined to believe you have a unique aesthetic eye. Can I not see the value in that?” Lorenz refills Ferdinand’s cup, and then his own. “After all, you have given compliments to the very rose I wear.”

“I am just speaking the truth. Though it may not be a real rose, I would argue it is just as lovely.” It adds such a bold pop of color to his uniform! Ferdinand can’t help but to give his admiration. 

“Perhaps I shall have to procure you one of your own to match!” Lorenz looks delighted at the idea. “Are there any flowers you have in mind, or would you be alright with a rose?”

“I have always been fond of marigolds.” He’s never been sure why, but they’ve always been his favorites to admire. “But please, Lorenz, you do not need to go out of your way for me.”

“Oh, but I argue otherwise! It is you who bequeathed such a fine tea set onto me!” Lorenz gestures to the cups before them. “I must return the kind gesture somehow, Ferdinand. This very event did bring us together.”

“And I insist our friendship is enough of a gift.” Ferdinand takes a strawberry tart from the tiered stand on the table. “Though I do suppose it would be terribly rude of me to deny you…” 

“If it pleases you, just think of it as a shared gesture between nobles.” Lorenz takes one of his own. “Or it is a gift I can give you for your birthday.”

“Then I shall accept.” Lorenz’s birthday has already passed, but for next year, he’ll just have to offer him something more grand. “You are rather kind, Lorenz. I am fortunate the academy has brought us together.”

“I cannot agree more. I have never enjoyed afternoon tea to such a high degree.” The smile he gives Ferdinand looks rather fond. “I always find myself looking forward to our future conversations.”

“As do I.” What a captivating expression he bears… Ferdinand finds himself thinking this for some reason. It's as easy as ever to return it. “It seems we may find ourselves in a cycle of wishing to give these kind gifts to one another, as well as distracting ourselves from our original topics of conversation.”

“What a fate we have resigned ourselves to,” Lorenz chuckles, “but given how often we tend to meet, I am sure we shall always find something to talk about.”

“Our afternoons would not be complete otherwise.” This time, Ferdinand goes to pour them more tea. “We have not let the fact we are in different houses stop us in any way whatsoever.”

“While I do believe you would make an excellent addition to the Golden Deer house, I know I cannot pull you away from your own.” Lorenz glances at him over the rim of his tea cup. “Perhaps in another life, we would not have had such a fortunate opportunity to meet.”

Hearing this makes Ferdinand makes him consider, for just a moment, what it would be like to be a part of their class. Even if it’s only temporary, even if he is to return to Adrestia after they graduate… perhaps he can entertain the possibility, even if it is only a passing thought. For now, Ferdinand is glad to meet with Lorenz for tea, and grow a further affinity for the beauty that roses hold.

They happen to not notice the looks of the others in the garden, of onlookers who are curious whether the pair happen to be dating.

* * *

The next significant cup of tea Ferdinand recalls, even if all of them carry some form of importance, is one before the Imperial army storms the monastery.

He’s silent as Lorenz pours him a cup, the sweet scent of Seiros Tea doing nothing to abate his heartache, his fear. Despite the familiar comfort Lorenz’s room has brought him in the past, the world feels a mile away. Everything he’s known feels so very far away, so foreign and unfamiliar as his muddled reflection stares back from the teacup. 

“You are always welcome in Gloucester.” Lorenz says softly. “I know you cannot abandon Aegir as it stands, but if you cannot reside within Adrestia, I shall welcome you with open arms.”

“Are you not going to oppose the empire?” Ferdinand slowly shakes his head. “If you harbored a traitor, it would reflect poorly on you. I cannot do that to you, Lorenz.”

“I can convince my father for you to find safety within our home, if I must.” He reaches out to place a hand over Ferdinand’s. “You are a part of the Golden Deer. Claude and the professor may claim you are their responsibility, but I believe I am allowed to care for you as well.”

Ferdinand curls his fingers around Lorenz’s hand as he tries to calm himself, breaths deep as he nods. “Even so, it may pose a risk. Aegir is going to need me… I know I cannot just abandon it. I must see if there is something I can do.”

“I am aware. However, if circumstances bid you to travel, know that I shall be awaiting you with a cup of tea, as well as my endless support.”

“There lies no doubt in my mind.” He’s honestly afraid to let go of Lorenz’s hand. There’s several reasons why, and Ferdinand’s mind is running much too fast to sort through each one. “I will head to Gloucester if I am able. And if not, I will come back here in five years time. We made a promise, Lorenz.”

It was sworn on the night of the ball, the pair stationed upon the Goddess Tower, the cold weather an afterthought. While the rest of the class had promised to reunite on the Millennium Festival, Ferdinand and Lorenz swore to visit each other’s territories, no matter the circumstances. Their hands clasped in prayer, they bid each other well, even if they necessarily did not believe in the Goddess. They carried faith in another, a force that would carry them far, keep them safe whenever it was needed.

Ferdinand had opened his eyes briefly during that moment, and found himself staring at Lorenz more than the view sprawled out before them.

“I will come back for you if I must. Matters of nobility aside, you are my friend, Ferdinand, and a dear one at that.” Lorenz’s words are warmer than the tea. “This war will not tear us apart.”

“It will not. Our friendship is strong, Lorenz. This shall not contest it.” Ferdinand goes to take a sip of his tea, reveling in its warmth. “I must admit I am still afraid, Lorenz. I do not know what shall await me when I return.”

How is his father faring? How have the people reacted to their emperor stealing their lands with no recourse? Revolts may occur, the people desperate to retaliate, desperate to know why their emperor’s hurt them. Surely he will manage, but even so, it is human to be afraid. 

“Write to me,” Lorenz says, “when you find a moment to breathe, know that I am but a letter away.”

This time, Ferdinand chooses to lace their fingers together, delicately brushing his thumb over Lorenz’s hand. It’s for comfort, he tells himself, to tether himself to a world that’s been thrown into chaos. His absolute is Lorenz, the one thing in his life that will never change. No matter the ordeals these five years put them through, Ferdinand can find comforts in the one who is awaiting him on the other side.

Lorenz.

_ His  _ Lorenz.

* * *

Their next cup of tea occurs when the pair reunites at the monastery.

Ferdinand survived these five years, having fled Aegir after some time, seeking refuge and helping those when possible. While sending letters was difficult, given he was in no one place for too long, but Ferdinand did what he could. By some sort of miracle, responses from Lorenz did make their way into his hold. As always, they swore to meet again. The sentiment seemed within arm’s reach as the years went by, and eventually, Ferdinand finds himself at Garreg Mach’s steps once more.

He’s quick to get his horse into the stables, heart thundering in his chest, steps quick as he makes his way to the great hall. Familiar faces of the knights pass by, hasty greetings given, glancing around for the one person who’s been on his mind far more often than he ever imagined. He’s not necessarily ignoring the others, but they aren’t the ones Ferdinand’s made a promise to. 

Halfway into the hall when Ferdiand spots  _ him _ , the recipient of all his letters, the very person who perhaps has been waiting for him all this time. For the first time in his life, Ferdinand finds himself speechless. Even at a distance, the familiar warmth Lorenz’s presence has imparted onto him in time’s past reaches his heart. 

“Lorenz.” It’s said quietly at first, as if he’s afraid this an illusion his voice will shatter. Ferdinand sees that he’s conversing with Claude and Hilda, and while it is rude to interrupt, he cannot help himself. “ _ Lorenz! _ ”

This catches his attention immediately, eyes wide as he looks over. It’s impossible to miss the smile on his face, the relief in his expression, the pure joy that radiates from him. He says something to the duo before him, who are smirking at the pair as Lorenz runs over to meet Ferdinand, not hesitating to draw him into an embrace. A breathless laugh leaves Ferdinand as he wraps his arms around Lorenz, nearly dizzy with bliss. 

It’s far too easy to mistake the pair for lovers who are no longer star crossed, who have run across the cosmos to hold another once more.

“I am so relieved to see you well.” Lorenz holds him just a little tighter. “Not for a second did I doubt you would return to us.”

“I did all I could to ensure that I would make our promise, Lorenz.” His name is sweet on Ferdinand’s lips. He’s bathed in the soft, sweet scent of roses, head leaning against the other’s. “I am glad to see you well—elated, even!”

A soft laugh leaves the other as his hands go to rest on Ferdinand’s shoulders, their embrace not fully broken. “Perhaps it is forward of me to say this, but the five years have been kind to you.” 

Ferdinand goes to cup Lorenz’s cheeks, unable to do anything but smile. “I must return the sentiment. While I am certain the war has brought us its difficulties, we have made it back to each other, and kept to our promise.”

“The monastery is that much brighter for it.” The rest of the hall seems to be an afterthought, and they do not see the others staring. “And as I stated in written form, I believe I owe you a cup of tea. We have much to catch up on.”

Ah, how he’s missed tea with Lorenz… all the cups he’s had at inns and in the homes of kind strangers were lovely, but they paled in comparison to the ones he had at the academy. What made a cup of tea truly special was the person you shared it with, alongside the way it was brewed. From their first meeting, Lorenz was able to offer him both: a fine cup, and even finer company.

He takes this moment to admire Lorenz, now that he’s given a chance to truly take in his features. His eyes seem sharper somehow, their color lovelier than he’s remembered. The smile on Lorenz’s face is one he can easily lose himself in, carrying the warmth of a Garland Moon breeze. It hardly comes as a surprise the armor he wears is elegant, how it bears the purples and golds Gloucester is known for; it’s even less of a surprise the other wears it so well. Lorenz’s hair, which Ferdinand imagines is silky and soft, frames his face in an attractive manner, cascading over his shoulder.

“We have grown out our hair.” Ferdinand laughs warmly, hands still cupping Lorenz’s cheeks. 

It’s the first thing he can think of to say, somehow, lost in admiration. There’s many words he can think to use in describing but Lorenz, and it all culminates in one sentiment: he is beautiful. From the way his eyes shine in the sunlight to the warmth his smile carries, Ferdinand has to wonder why he’s taken so long to realize Lorenz is lovelier than every rose he’s ever seen.

“It suits you.” Lorenz’s fingers glide through Ferdinand’s locks, brushing some of it behind his ear. “I must say you look rather handsome.”

His heart skips a beat. Ferdinand believes he knows why. “That is a sentiment that applies to you as well, Lorenz.”

“Flattering me, are you?” This is said with a laugh. “I may have to owe you yet another cup of tea for gracing me with such kind words.”

“Then it seems we shall have to meet once more for tea.” As if they need a reason. Ferdinand is inclined to believe this may become a daily routine. 

“They will be appreciated in times such as these.” Lorenz’s fingers leave his hair, and Ferdinand finds himself missing the feeling already. “To have tea with you in the midst of war… I cannot think of a greater comfort.”

“They shall give me the will to keep on fighting.” He responds with a gentle smile, and lets Lorenz lead him to the gardens.

It’s here where Ferdinand realizes he may be in love with Lorenz. He’s the one Ferdinand’s been fighting to see, the one who’s been able to inspire confidence in him that he never knew he initially possessed. It’s Lorenz who inspires him, who’s opened his eyes to other facets of nobility, who’s given him more than words can say since their initial meeting. It’s Lorenz who he’s made endlesses promises to, who he trusts more than anyone else he’s ever met, who’s taken his heart by storm and laid it in a bed of roses.

Now, love is not a thing to be taken lightly. Ferdinand knows that Lorenz deserves nothing less than his best, and thus, he must take time to plan out how to confess. The baseline of it being over a cup of tea is all he can think of, mind still in a whirl over how achingly beautiful Lorenz has become. It’s almost unfair, quite honestly, how this man disables the simple act of thinking straight. How is he to focus on anything else when it’s easier to dream of how soft Lorenz’s lips are? 

“I hope you do not mind we are rather short on our selection of tea today. As we have just arrived back at the monastery, all I have on me is the rose petal blend I brought from Gloucester.” He doesn’t quite realize how Ferdinand is looking at him in a warm daze. “In the future, I shall ensure to procure your favorites when we meet.”

With a smile that continues to grow, Ferdinand simply shakes his head. “I have grown rather fond of roses, Lorenz. You need not worry about my preferences.” 

* * *

On a sunny afternoon where a war meeting does not loom over them, Ferdinand decides he is going to tell Lorenz how he feels. Of course, this requires the ability to speak, something he feels is lost upon him as Lorenz goes to pour him yet another cup of his favored Southern Fruit Blend. Its bright notes marry beautifully with the scent of flowers that surround them, the pair in their personal haven within the gardens. As this time has become special to the two, perhaps intimate, finding a more secluded place within them was a necessity. It is a place where the war does not reach them, if only for a moment.

“I hope you have been well, Ferdinand. We have been rather busy as of recent, it seems.” Lorenz sets the pot aside. “...and I do hope you were not offended that Claude requested you to take a break, given the amount of strategy meetings you had been attending.”

“Hardly so. I do realize I have been pushing myself to assist the war effort.” He does loathe to sit idle, but Lorenz’s insistence did help on this matter. “I am still a man of the empire, Lorenz. I just wished to prove my support was with the Alliance.”

“And I insist that you have. You have come back to us, and Claude and the professor, alongside the rest of the Golden Deer, have welcomed you with open arms.” He takes a teacake next. “People would be fools to discount your efforts. In my eyes, you have always been one of us.”

Ferdinand’s heart leaps to his throat.

“I hope you do not take insult in me saying this, however. I know how important Adrestia is to you.” Lorenz says this quickly, as if he’s taking Ferdinand’s silence as a sign of offense. “Both territories lie in your heart. That is what I meant.” 

“Do not worry, Lorenz. I was not offended.” Ferdinand has to set his cup of tea down, wishing to not indicate his hands are shaking. Goodness! He’s fought demonic beasts, trained soldiers, bandits… How is a simple matter of the heart that much more terrifying? “Since we are speaking of matters of the heart,” this is the poorest segue he’s ever managed, Goddess help him, “may I perhaps tell you something?”

Lorenz curiously tilts his head to the side, but smiles nonetheless. “You need not ask, Ferdinand. I can always bend an ear towards you.”

If anything, Ferdinand is glad to still possess his endless confidence. “Lorenz, I cannot hold back my feelings any longer. With no doubts clouding my mind or heart, I can confidently say that I have fallen in love with you. Perhaps I have been for a rather long time, and that I had only realized it upon our reunion, when I was able to take in your beauty, the way you held me in your arms… I had wanted to tell you then and there, but I could not confess until the moment felt right. You deserve perfection, after all.” Ferdinand’s cheeks have grown pink by now, blush reaching his ears. “And I knew that I should do it over a cup of tea. That is how we met, and I wished to make it more special.” 

He pauses to take in a breath, heart thundering in his chest, nearly knocked speechless by how red Lorenz is. To think even he looks so beautiful even now, face matching the color of the rose he wears… “I adore you, Lorenz. I wish to have the honor of calling you my beloved, could be I so fortunate enough for a title to grace my lips. Truly, you are the most beautiful, wonderful man I have ever had the honor of meeting. I… I hope you accept my feelings.”

Ferdinand swears his heart is loud enough to be heard by both men. His eyes do not leave Lorenz, who he believes is staring at him what can only be described as wonder.

“I never quite thought I would be blessed enough to hear you say such words.” Is it possible for one’s heart to stop beating from going so  _ fast?  _ “Ferdinand, to say I have thought of you often would be an understatement. You were on my mind constantly during those five years, anticipating the days I would receive letters from you, to know you were well… while you did not appear in Gloucester, never once did I lose faith. To not have that in you would be a crime, I would argue.” Lorenz reaches across the table to take Ferdinand’s hand in his. “I have been endeared to you for quite some time. With full confidence of my own, I can happily declare that I adore you just the same. To fall in love with you, Ferdinand, has been the most wonderful feeling I have ever known.”

A small laugh, one that bubbles with endless radiance and joy, escapes Ferdinand’s throat as he squeezes Lorenz’s hand. “Oh, Lorenz…” He may shed tears from pure bliss—how could he not? Lorenz loves him back! “Truly, I… I believe I am at a loss for words. I did not think I could be this happy.” 

“If I am to be the one to cause such a lovely smile upon your face, then I shall count myself to be the luckiest man alive.” While they’re already sitting fairly close, Lorenz is glad to move their chairs even more together. “I am glad you had confessed first. I did not feel worthy enough of someone like you, my Ferdinand, to state my feelings in such a plain manner. I suppose it was rather foolish of me to think such a thing, hm?”

“Love can make even the wisest of men foolish, I have heard.” Ferdinand brushes his thumb over Lorenz’s hand once more, able to gaze at him all he wishes. “It seems even we are not immune.”

“Truly a pity.” Lorenz’s other hand ghosts past Ferdinand’s cheek, brushing hair behind his ear once more. “Forgive me for being so forward, but I must ask if I can kiss you.”

He—he has to ask? Ferdinand’s only been dreaming about this exact moment for moons; why even consider saying no? “I have always wondered how sweet tea tastes, when it is coming off your lips.”

“And you claim I am the poetic one.” The look Lorenz gives him is one of love, far beyond any fondness known to this realm. With his fingers still tangled in Ferdinand’s hair, Lorenz leans forward to capture Ferdinand’s lips with his own.

As situations tend to be when concerning romance, reality is far better than any fantasy one’s mind can concoct. Ferdinand’s lips meld easily against Lorenz’s own, his other hand cupping his cheek, able to feel its warmth. They’re sweeter and softer than he imagined, much more delicate and fine than the petals on a rose. He may not have imagined being kissed so soon, but when sitting on love for so many years, it’s rather impossible to not indulge in how wonderful it feels. 

“Goodness,” is what Ferdinand breathes out as they part, “I was to ask you to dinner, and thought that is when you would decide to kiss me so.”

“While I do see the merits in kissing you good night, I did not see any reason as to wait.” Up close, Ferdinand can truly admire the deep purple of Lorenz’s eyes. “Furthermore, I believe we are free to kiss as much as we please.”

Ferdinand’s laugh is bright as the morning sun. “You are correct on that, my rose.” The name slips out with ease, one he’s wished to give to Lorenz for quite some time. “May I ask for another?”

Lorenz’s arm travels to his waist, pulling Ferdinand closer. “Of course, my sun.” 

They kiss in the gardens until sunset, and continue in the privacy of their quarters well until the next morning.

* * *

It is rare, perhaps unheard of for the two to leave a cup of tea unattended. However, life often brings the unexpected when coupled with love. Stranger things have occurred than Ferdinand and Lorenz leaving it to the wayside, more lost in each other as they engage in a gentle sway during a hazy summer evening. They need no song for this dance, Ferdinand happy to hum softly as he’s cradled against Lorenz’s shoulder, hands clasped together. Lorenz’s lips brush through Ferdinand’s hair, eyes closed, wrapped up in the sweet embrace of his paramour. 

The war is over.

There are still battles to be had, to see to the end of the cruelty of Thales and his subordinates. Yet, for just a moment longer, these can present themselves as afterthoughts. For now, all Lorenz and Ferdinand wish to do is focus on each other. They have returned from Enbarr with their lives, despite how heavily their hearts drag upon the ground over shrapnel, over the blood of Imperial soldiers.

But they are alive, and tomorrow awaits them. For now, that is all they need. While they cannot hang up their armor just yet, set Thyrsus and the Spear of Assal to the side, they can pretend there is peace.

“Are you well, my beloved?” Lorenz’s voice is soft, not wishing to be heard over Ferdinand’s humming. 

“I believe I shall be.” Ferdinand knows his heart may never recover from what happened in Enbarr. Edelgard and Hubert are gone.“I am still hurting, and it is possible that pain may never leave me. With you at my side, however, working through it will prove less difficult.”

“I am glad I can do that for you.” He holds Ferdinand’s hand just a little tighter. “I do not wish to see my sun grow dull.”

“You need not worry about such matters.” Ferdinand believes he’s gotten out most of his tears. If there are more to come, Lorenz shall hold him throughout them all. “We have supported each other throughout this war, and shall continue to do so into the future.”

He may be unsure what his holds, however. Returning to Aegir hardly seems a good idea, as his people may not welcome back a traitor so easily. They know he took the life of the emperor’s right hand, and did not hesitate as Byleth’s sword pointed towards her heart. The hope he’s had for the people, their kindness, that they would welcome him back… Ferdinand knows better than to believe this will be the truth he’d face. 

“In regards to that, there is something I wish to ask of you.” The hand around Ferdinand’s waist moves to tilt his chin upwards. “If you are willing to hear me tonight, that is.”

“Always.” Ferdinand leans into his touch. “What is it, my rose?”

Before Lorenz speaks, he brings their lips together, slow and soft. “Will you come home with me?”

“I—Oh, Lorenz…” Ferdinand finds that tears threaten the corner of his eyes. “You would bring me to Gloucester?”

“Aegir is still your home, and that is something I realize,” he murmurs, stroking his cheek, “but in the event you may feel unsafe there, or that you simply cannot will yourself to return after all you have endured, I will have you. Your personal light would make Gloucester shine brighter than any star in the sky.”

His hold around Lorenz’s hand tightens. “Would that not bring difficulties? You would be taking home someone from the Empire, and the Alliance was fractured between its loyalties.”

“Did we not state we would overcome any obstacles together? We are unstoppable together, if I may be so bold.” Not forgetting their dance, Lorenz continues their sway. “You are worth fighting for, and I shall never stop believing such a thing. No matter what hardships we endure, we have each other. Returning to your embrace at day’s end… I could not imagine a finer blessing.”

Perhaps when the world is a little kinder, Ferdinand will be able to take this wonderful man, the very love of his life, and show him Aegir’s splendor. He still loves the empire, and he knows he shall miss it dearly. Yet, there lies no good reason to decline Lorenz’s offer, to have a life, a future with this man he loves more than anything. He will have a home, a soft place to land, a future of endless comforts to be shared.

“Yes.” Ferdinand kisses him. “Yes, Lorenz. I will happily go to Gloucester with you.” Another kiss. “I love you so very much.” One more. “To think you would give me such a lovely offer…” 

“As if I would dare to offer otherwise,” he chuckles, “I truly cannot imagine you not in my life, Ferdinand. I wish for you to be with me, to continue to wake up to your beauty each morning, to hold you in my arms forevermore, my beloved. I believe my bed shall look better with you in it.”

How bold! A soft laugh leaves him before he places a kiss on Lorenz’s cheek. “You have spoken praises of Gloucester for so long, Lorenz. I am so eager to see the lands you love so much.”

There’s further joy in Lorenz’s laugh as he spins Ferdinand, mirth present in his tone. “And see it you shall! The gardens I covet are just the beginning, my sun. There are several experiences we have yet to enjoy together.”

“I look forward to all of them, my rose.” Ferdinand’s laugh is just as bright, face warm as Lorenz peppers it in kisses. “We are to live together! Several of life’s joys shall await us, I know each of them shall be more wonderful than the last.”

“Moments such as these shall be common, dancing to our own song, sharing kisses whenever we please…” They lapse back into their slow sway, foreheads pressed together. “I will make you happier yet, my sun. I swear it.”

“My poor heart may be unable to take it if you romance me further,” he murmurs fondly, “but who am I to deny your affections?”

“It appears our fate is to charm each other endlessly.” Lorenz brushes the back of his knuckles across the freckles on Ferdinand’s cheek. “What a wonderful life we shall lead.”

* * *

Despite their frequent visits to the rose gardens, Ferdinand discovers that they never lose their luster. The flowers seem to grow lovelier as time goes on, evident of the care he and Lorenz have given them. While lulls are hardly common between their work to help Fodlan’s governance flourish after the war, it’s no surprise this is where the pair chooses to spend their time. Fresh air acts like a balm to the weary soul, and while theirs are hardly so, it never hurts to enjoy a moment of levity.

Lorenz has prepared a picnic for them both to enjoy, surrounded by the sweet smell of flowers. Ferdinand notes every single one of his favorites happen to present, from the Seiros Tea to a selection of strawberry treats. It’s not uncommon for Lorenz to spoil him, but his heart’s tickled each time. He chooses a tart first, not missing how adoring Lorenz’s gaze is. He seems to be in even a more wonderful mood than usual today, which Ferdinand’s happy to see. While he may not say Lorenz has been stressed after becoming Count Gloucester, it’s evident this break is needed.

Intermittent clouds drift on by as petals sway in the breeze, yet it doesn’t dull the radiance they feel when looking at one another. The smile on Lorenz’s face seems softer, gaze unable to leave Ferdinand, who swears his cheeks heat up the longer their eyes meet.

“You seem to be in high spirits today,” Ferdinand comments, “may I ask what has caused you such joy?”

“Am I not allowed to enjoy the fact that we have the afternoon together?” Lorenz lightly clicks his tongue with a smile. “I made sure the night is ours, Ferdinand, with no work to be had. That is more than enough reason to celebrate.”

“I am not disagreeing with you, but I cannot help to notice your general demeanor has been brighter.” Why ever deny the chance to see such a lovely smile? “Or are you simply enjoying the picnic you have lovingly prepared?”

“Perhaps.” Lorenz lifts his teacup, eyes still focused on Ferdinand. “I do hope you enjoy the pastries, as I did bake them myself.”

“You baked?” Ferdinand’s face lights up. “I did not know you had been learning, Lorenz!” 

It’s not as if they’re terrible in the kitchen, as they’ve far improved since their time in the monastery. To think Lorenz has hidden this from him, just for a surprise…! He’s more than happy to take a bite, the fresh pop of strawberries pairing perfectly with sweet, flaky pastry delighting his senses. 

“These are absolutely delightful, my rose.” He takes another bite, making sure to swallow before speaking. It’s not noble for one to talk with their mouth full, after all! “Perhaps I shall have to ask for you to bake more in the future.”

“Just say the word, and I shall be happy to make you whatever you please.” Lorenz looks very pleased with himself. “Are you perhaps curious as to why I kept this hobby of mine a secret?”

“Hm?” Ferdinand finishes off the tart, blinking a few times. “Did you not just wish to surprise me? You are rather fond of romantic gestures, as it is yet another trait we share in common.”

“That is true, yes, but there is another reason I have prepared this for us.” Lorenz sets his cup down, and Ferdinand swears he detects a hit of nervousness. “I believe today is a special occasion.”

Ferdinand gives a thoughtful hum, head tilted to the side. It’s not either of their birthdays, nor their anniversary… is there something he is missing? No, that can’t be right… 

Before he’s able to think further, a raindrop lands on his cheek, startling him out of his musings. He looks skyward, wondering when more of these clouds rolled in. While the earlier weather was not clear and bright, it’s as if the rain came so suddenly! Did so much time pass as they spoke of strawberry tarts over tea?

The rain picks up, and the two scramble to salvage the pastries and tea to the best of their ability. Being out in the middle of the gardens, it takes little time for them to be soaked to the bone as they seek shelter from the canopy that hangs over the grand doors that lead to the garden, having to catch their breath. 

Somehow, Ferdinand finds this amusing, unable to do anything but burst into giggles as he brushes wet hair from his face. “Forgive me, Lorenz, I—I should not be laughing! You had planned such a lovely afternoon for us both, and this is not the way to act. We could not have predicted the rain to come so suddenly, yes, but…!” He pauses to laugh once more, shaking his head. “I fear I must sound terribly rude!”

They must look terribly silly, clothes drenched, hair out place! Perhaps he’s able to find this amusing due to how freely they’re able to live now, able to be so open with no fear of judgment. He’s finally able to catch his breath, his peals of laughter over, able to open his eyes.

Lorenz is on one knee before him, ring in hand. 

Ferdinand realizes with all the swiftness he can manage as to why today shall be special. “Lorenz, I… Oh…” 

“Did you truly think a change in weather would alter my plans to propose?” He asks with a smile that contains all the love in the world. 

“Of course not.” He’s able to speak, despite how quick his eyes are to form with tears. 

“Ferdinand…” Lorenz takes in a small breath, unable to will back tears of his own. “I could not imagine my life without you in it. Meeting you that day was fate, I would argue, as the universe wished for us to come together. Since then, we have continued to grow, bettering ourselves in matters of nobility, of politics, of making the world around us a better place to be. Together, we have helped open Fodlan’s borders, to give commonfolk a voice in which they have always deserved. I know this is only the start of what we can do, and I wish to further our accomplishments as spouses. Whatever we continue to face, I wish it to be at your side. You have taught me so much, Ferdinand, and I could not imagine falling in love with a better man. The love I hold for you is more grand than even my words can offer, and I shall spend every day to ensure my actions hold up to the reverence I hold for you.” 

He has to pause again, the wetness in his face now in the form of tears. “I feel it is impossible to put my love for you in such simple terms, but I shall attempt to do so anyway. Ferdinand von Aegir, my marigold, my shining sun… will you marry me?”

Ferdinand is close to a sobbing mess himself as he nods rapidly, sniffling as he holds out his hand for Lorenz to slip the ring onto. “I—yes, Lorenz, a thousand times yes, my rose—I will marry you.”

Lorenz admires the ring on Ferdinand’s finger as he stands, pulling him into a kiss so warm not even the rain’s chill can deter it. He’s read stories of lovers kissing in the rain, and as always, reality far surpasses what he’s imagined. Even if they catch cold from this, Ferdinand hardly brings himself to care with each shared kiss. He’ll be able to lie in bed at Lorenz’s side, his  _ fiance _ , his ever sweet rose as they enjoy yet another cup of tea.

* * *

Ferdinand wakes up to the familiar aroma of Seiros Tea.

It’s the morning after their wedding, the world still cast in its rosy hue, never to fade. He’s wrapped in the silk sheets of their bed, last night’s revelries far finer than any dream he’s ever had. 

Lorenz’s lips gently press against his forehead, brushing sleep tousled hair out of his face with a smile. “Good morning, my sun.” 

“Good morning, my rose.” Lorenz is even more beautiful in the morning. “You did not have to get up so early to surprise me.” 

“Nonsense. You know that spoiling you is perhaps my favorite indulgence,” he says, “and I believe we are still celebrating our marriage.”

Ferdinand offers a sleepy smile as he sits up, looping his arms over Lorenz’s shoulders. The silk robe he wears feels wonderful under his touch, its rich purples and reds complimenting him well as ever. One of Lorenz’s nightshirts hang off his shoulders, another gentle reminder of the love making they shared last night. After a short yawn is given, Ferdinand’s more than glad to bring their lips together, smiling into their kiss.

“Will you remain in bed with me?” It’s a surprise he slept through Lorenz slowly removing Ferdinand from his hold. “I know we have much time to ourselves, but I wish to enjoy every second I have you.”

“As if I would deny you.” Lorenz noses into his cheek, sparing a few kisses on his jaw. “The world can wait just a touch longer to be graced by Gloucester’s new Counts, hm?”

“They shall have to get used to calling us Count Aegir-Gloucester, I believe.” What a wonderful name! It rolls off the tongue so easily, Ferdinand’s inclined to believe. “They do not need us yet, I am certain. We may bask in our love all we please.”

“I plan to do just that.” Their lips meet again before Lorenz goes to pour the tea, settling against Ferdinand in the bed after. “No matter how busy the world makes us, mornings like this shall always be ours.”

“Always,” he repeats, looking to Lorenz with stars in his eyes. “My rose, I have a suggestion for us.”

“Oh?” Lorenz gives him a smile. “I am all ears, beloved. What is on your mind?”

“As tea aficionados, and to celebrate what brought us together, I believe we should make our own blend.” How this did not occur to him sooner, Ferdinand does not know. “A blend to celebrate us, made with flowers and leaves from our gardens for all to enjoy. What do you say?”

“That sounds heavenly, Ferdinand.” Lorenz’s smile is wider than ever. “I could think of no better way to honor us. We shall have to think of what to use, what we shall name it… how absolutely sublime.”

“Am I correct in assuming we shall use roses and marigolds?” He laughs softly, leaning into Lorenz’s shoulder. “If nothing else, I believe we are quite predictable!” 

With a laugh of his own, Lorenz brushes his lips over the top of Ferdinand’s head. “That we are. However, I would not change a thing.”

Ferdinand closes his eyes, breathing in Lorenz’s scent, melting against him as it mingles with the tea. “Neither would I.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
